Tales of the Huissturm Group
by HorseLover32
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Huisssturm group in my first Tomb Raider fanfiction. The stories vary from events of their pasts, mini autobiographies, and just plain random stories. Excuse the weirdness of this story because of my over-active imagination. Raded T for mild language and possible violence later on in this story. Please R&R This may be a tearjerker at times.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Huissturm Group

Author's note: Here is my second Tomb Raider Fic. It is a mixture of back-stories and random drabbles of events of the Huissturm Group that played a big role in my other Tomb Raider Fic. I plan to have a short bio of different members at the end of each chapter. Most of the enough of the note…Let us begin. I do not own Tomb Raider, but I do own the Huissturm Group members (other than Kurtis and Konstantin) they belong to Core Design, Eidos (I am still pissed at you for not letting Core finish the AoD trilogy), and Crystal Dynamics (whatever, I do not care about them). P.S: Do not compare any of these stories with Kurtis's official biography on the KTEB website. These stories are the product of my overactive imagination and over-thinking. Any flames will be used to put irons into (anyone who knows where "irons in the fire" comes from gets a cookie and a high five) I also will put a subtle Clannad: The After story reference in this chapter, see if you can find that.

Chapter 1: Kurtis Back Story- Kurtis POV

I was born in Salt Flats, Utah in 1972. My parents were Konstantin Huissturm and Marie Cornel. Most of my childhood was spent at Huissturm Manor, the headquarters of the Lux Veritatis group my father lead. I started my training once my powers developed and I was trained to become a Lux Veritatis Initiate, so my training was mostly physical.

When I was three my younger sister, Caylis was born. She started her training when her psychic powers started to develop. I watched her training whenever I could. Her training was less physical and more focused on improving her psychic abilities. I learned later that she was being trained to one day takeover our father's role as Adept of the group. I finished my training at eighteen and went through the initiation into being a Lux Knight by going through several trials given by the adepts of the three groups, my father, Antoine Limoux, and Matthias Vasily. The initiation was grueling as I was sent into the Hall of Seasons and I had to go through each one of the halls or deathtraps as I called them. I though made it through and emerged as a Lux Knight.

I found that there was much more expected of me as a knight than from when I as an initiate. My father had me go on tons of missions and placed me under the guidance of a more experienced knight, David Vega when I as nineteen, who gave me a bad feeling. I could not read his mind considering that he blocked anyone from getting in and he seemed to vanish every so often. I did not like him too much; he ordered me around and treated me as if I was not a knight. I once followed him when I was supposed to be on watch and I saw him in the woods near the boarder of the manor that was also was a horse farm, as a front. He was talking to the man I now know as Marten Gunderson, a member of the Cabal and the father of a young initiate my father took into our group, Vaughn Gunderson. I must have made some noise as Vega caught me and chased me back to the manor and gave me a good beating upside the head. I probably would have been left with a concussion if Caylis who was fifteen at the time did not ride over with her horse, a black Arabian mare she called ShadowGlen. Vega took off into the manor while Caylis checked to see if I was ok. She told me to tell dad that Vega beat me. I did once I was sure Vega wasn't in the manor. My father didn't believe me about the beating or the meeting with Gunderson. In fact I got scolded for accusing a trusted knight of doing two inexcusable crimes against the group. I had it. Even though I was a knight, my father continued to treat me like a child. I started planning to leave the manor and the life of a Lux Knight. I was nineteen and most of my friends had left their parents and I had saved up enough money to get an apartment in town. I got into another fight with my father one night and I took that as an excuse to leave. I gathered some clothes and possessions I thought I'd need and put them onto a motorbike I bought a few weeks ago. It was raining and I wanted to get to my new apartment A.S.A.P. especially to avoid. "Kurt?" I almost had a heart attack when I heard my sixteen year old sister snuck up behind me. She probably had been giving ShadowGlen her hay for the night. She looked at the bike, then back at me. "You're not leaving, are you?" she asked me even though I felt her presence in my mind, so she already knew.

"Sorry Cay, I can't take it. This is what I have to do." I said calmly even though the look in her vivid blue eyes was making me feel close to tears. I saw tears welling up in her eyes, but Caylis didn't cry easily as dad taught us that crying never helped anything, and if she ever needed to cry, she cried where no one saw her or in dad's arms. I hugged her and gave her a slip of paper with the address to my apartment. I then sat on my motorbike and sped away from my old home and old life. I had a sinking feeling that while I'm gone stuff will go down.

After a few weeks of living in my apartment and working minimum wage at an auto repair shop I felt like I made the wrong choice. I was barely making ends meet and I was afraid that I would be evicted from my apartment. I took on freelance security work and that lead to me going to France to join the Foreign Legion under Marten Gunderson. I soon found out from letters I got from Caylis, that our father was murdered by Eckhardt and she became the Huissturm group's adept. She was able to find me since the adept of the Limoux group, Antoine Limoux couldn't mind his own damn business and had a knight who was transferred from my group to keep on eye on me so Limoux could report back to Caylis, She was in her twenties by then and was mad as hell at Limoux because she asked him for help before the Cabal attacked the manor and killed my father; Let's just say that Limoux decided to be an asshole and not help. It's been about two years and she's still pissed at him. I found out that Marten Gunderson was still working with the Cabal and I left the Legion. I decided I was going to get justice for my father and also for my little sister's sake; after all, Cay could have been the next adept to be killed by Eckhardt. I stayed in Paris for a few more weeks after leaving the Legion, and fate had it that there I'd run into Lara Croft who was accused of killing her mentor, Werner Von Croy. I ran into her several times I saw her first at the Café Metro, then in thee Louvre, and of course in the Strahov. I helped her for a while in the Strahov. I was separated from her after I decided to fight the mutated Kristina Boaz, who actually was the aunt of my old friend, Ophelia. The bitch stabbed me through the abdomen, but not before my Chirugai decapitated her. I was left in the arena bleeding nearly to death. I thought I was a goner until I heard a group of people walk into the arena. They came towards me and I looked up to see a young woman who looked like an older Caylis, it was my little sister! She was with Vaughn, Ophelia, and a young initiate. She brought me back to the manor and had Ophelia patch me up. After a month spent recovering in the infirmary, I learned that Lara had been brought to the manor by Vaughn. The rest is history.

Note: Ok first chapter done; now you guys get to vote for the next person's drabble I do. Here are the candidates:

- Caylis Huissturm

- Vaughn Huissturm

- Ophelia Boaz

- Sandra Johnson


	2. Betrayal

There are the results of what you wanted:

Caylis Huissturm: 0

Vaughn Huissturm: 1

Ophelia Boaz: 0

Sandra Johnson: 0

I recommend listening to Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin to fully understand how Vaughn feels during his story

Chapter 2: Betrayal (Vaughn's story)

I am Vaughn, Vaughn Huissturm. Well, I wasn't always a Huissturm. My true surname is Gunderson. I was born in January 26 1972 in Hanover, Germany. My mother was a member of a Lux Veritatis group in Germany her name was Katja Schmidt. My father was none other than the Cabal Mercenary leader, Marten Gunderson. My mother didn't know that he worked for the Cabal until I was thirteen years old. Soon after, my parents separated and I stayed with my mother in Hanover while my "father" left for Prague. My mother raised me to be a loyal Lux Veritatis knight. One night, it was raining and my mother and I were driving along a dark road on our way home from a group meeting. A black car with tinted windows slammed into us and it forced us into a ditch. I noticed a symbol that I was taught was associated with the Cabal. I knew a Cabal member must have hit us. I knew only one Cabal member who could have known that there were two Lux knights in the car, my father, if you could call him that. There were a few houses in the area and I guess that the homeowners called the police and thus an ambulance. My mother, who was badly hurt as the car was badly damaged on the driver's side. We both were rushed to the nearest trauma center in Hanover. At the hospital my mother was treated for shock. I had only a few cuts, bruises, and some whiplash, but nothing too serious.


End file.
